


There's a Storm, Outside.

by senaytje2



Series: My dear John. [2]
Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, M/M, The Tomorrow People fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaytje2/pseuds/senaytje2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John feels isolated under his blankets because Jedikiah promised him he would hold him the moment th storm would begin, but he fell asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Storm, Outside.

It's emphatically raining outside - well, storming to be more specific. But it is relaxing, to listen and hear the sound of every drop of water collapse simultaneously from the sky and against the roof. John and Jedikiah are each lying on a couch, but only one of them is taking a long and nice nap instead which ofcourse, is Jed.

John, in contrary, is staring at the window, watching the dark clouds shifting constantly into the sky, noisy growling roars echoing past the town as the wind is whirling leafs violently around the garden. He doesn't like it, never did. However, Jedikiah does and John still doesn't understand why that is. For a moment, John takes a quick glance to see how Jedikiah is doing; his head is tilted, lips parted with his hands resting onto his chest. His blond hair is an absolute mess, and swiped to the side of his face. John sighs, and keeps on shifting to altered positions onto the couch, having an arduous feeling.  
  
The habit of being lonely without Jedikiah's smooth voice talking to him when there is a storm, is like the apocalypse to him. He wants Jedikiah to hold him, to put his arms around him, to cuddle and kiss him softly until he falls asleep. It wouldn't be a surprise if he actually did, because he would do anything for John, every small and big demand he would grant himself to do or answer for John in an empathic tone.  
  
The last few seconds, are silent - except for the storm ofcourse. Until, Jedikiah stirs and arcs his back under the sheets, taking a deep breath that catches John's quick attention.  
  
“John...?” His voice is rough and deep, simply essential. John thinks that Jedikiah's presence is rather efficient, even when he sleeps, and he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip cautiously as he watches the man deliberately sit up  to open his eyes reluctantly, in a desperate need to search after the first of his worries that comes to his mind;  
  
_John_.

And he allows his eyes to see if he is into the room, 'til they catch him and Jedikiah furrows his eyebrows. “There you are, John. Are you okay?” He demands in a soft delicate voice once he sees John's body frame trembling under the sheets, clearly petrified about the heavy storm. Jedikiah sighs and purses his lips into a thin line, “John.”  
  
“I - I hate storms. They tend to scare me very badly.” John manages to stutter out from behind the sheets, eyes filled with anxiousness. “It's my biggest nightmare at the moment...”  
  
To that, Jedikiah feels a pang hit him right into his heart, his eyebrows raised at the thought of how stupid he had been to fall asleep. The only task he promised to do, that he promised _John_ this morning, was to hold him whenever the storm would begin and Jed failed to perceive that since he accidentally fell asleep onto the leathery black couch.  
  
“Come here.” Jedikiah says, patting his knees. John stares at him and blinks, unsettled about what he meant. “Come on, John. You know I don't like waiting, I do however have a certain amount of patience but not permanently.”  
  
Arousal kicks into John instantly and he complies to Jedikiah's order, pulling out from his under his sheets and the isolation he first felt, now suddenly gone when he walks over to the man. Jedikiah lies back down, with John beneath him, head against his chest. Jedikiah contains a very unusual satisfying heat where John relies to, and their positions they're in is very delightful and cozy, more than the couch he was on before. It is just what he needed.  
  
“Is this comfortable enough for you, John?”  
  
“Yes, very.” John purrs into his shirt, nodding softly. “Thank you.”  
  
Jedikiah doesn't reply to that, he keeps his chin on top of John's head and watches the ceiling through half lidded eyelashes. It's complex enough to keep yourself awake, even more when he had promised John he would take care of him during the storm.  
  
“I'm sorry for that, John. I shouldn't have fallen asleep.” He whispers against the boy's ear with closed eyes, kissing his earshell deliberately. “Should have stayed awake, taken care of my boy...” He keeps on saying, and John lets out a small noise of pleasure when Jedikiah rubs his fingers over his skin ever so gently. It does take a few minutes until it quits raining, but a loud thud from the sky makes John flinch, eyes wide and pupils dilated. He starts shaking under Jedikiah's touch, but he tries to shush John softly and pull him closer if that is still even possible. “It's okay, I've got you.”  
  
“I'm so sorry.” John apologizes, and he has no idea why he says that. Though, his mind is twisting completely, and he tightly grabs at Jedikiah's shirt when another loud growl is send from the sky and John bewilderingly closes his eyes with a small noise of protest. Jedikiah chuckles, “Oh, John.” He almost breathes and sighs, pressing soft consoling kisses onto his blondish smooth hair. “You really always have to suffer through enough in life, am I not right kiddo?”  
  
John doesn't reply, his nose is burried into his shoulder, still terror-stricken under the blankets. But with Jedikiah's presence just underneath him with his arms wrapped around him, he at least felt some safety.  
  
“I am not accustomed to this yet, but I will have to now that I know how sensitive you actually are.” Jedikiah tells him, stroking the boy's arm. ”Let me tell you something, John. A storm is nothing else more than a simple argument between clouds. Just like me and my colleagues sometimes do at work at Ultra when we disagree with something, but then, a storm is still - and will always - be more wrathul than any of us can ever be. Do you understand that?”  
  
“Yes,” John nods into his shirt, eyes still closed. “And they are very, _very_ disturbing.”  
  
“And I totally agree with you, John.” Jedikiah smiles softly down at him, letting his fingers explore through John's hair, his nails gently scraping at his skull. “They are indeed, very disturbing.”  
  
They stay still like this, for about a good fifty minutes until they both fall asleep. John is snuggling into Jedikiah's shirt, breathing in his scent as he sleeps, and Jedikiah himself keeps John as his teddy bear. He never fell  asleep like this before, not with a person into his arms and causing him this much love. And cuddling, is nothing for Jedikiah. But with John, cuddling it is.


End file.
